A network is a system that transmits any combination of voice, video, and data between users. A network includes the operating system (OS), the cables coupling them, and all supporting hardware such as bridges, routers, and switches. In today's market, there are many types of networks. For example, there are communications networks and there are telephone switching system networks. In general, a network is made up of at least one server, a workstation, a network operating system, and a communications link.
Presently, networks such as these can be found in almost all aspects of modern life. They are used both at home and in the workplace. Networks are responsible for great expansions in the area of technological access. For example, a company may use a network to link many cheaper, less powerful computers to a few expensive, very powerful computers. In so doing, the less powerful computers are able to do a greater variety of work.
In another example, a company may use a telephone network to link many telephones within a company or area to a specific call center. In so doing, a much more efficient utilization of bandwidth, telephone line space, and incoming and outgoing calls may be realized. Additionally, the individual telephones may be able to utilize a multiplicity of different programming and/or dialing options that may not be available for a single telephone operating on a dedicated telephone line.
Due to the many benefits of a network environment, many companies rely heavily on them. With such a reliance upon networks and networking capabilities, a need to maintain a quality network with high reliability factors is paramount in any workplace or industry. In fact, most companies are dependent on a solidly structured network system. In order to ensure proper upkeep of the network, sensors are utilized in conjunction with warning alarms to alert a system administrator to an error within the network or within a device on the network.
One method for signaling an error or possible error is the utilization of light emitting diodes (LEDs). For example, if a device, a network, or a device monitoring the network is running without error, a green LED may be displayed. However, if a minor fault or error (e.g., periodic maintenance, device with a backup, etc.) that is not critical is sensed, a yellow LED may be displayed. Furthermore, if the error or fault is critical, a red LED may be displayed.
One disadvantage of a visual error signaling format in general, and LED status lights in particular, is the proximity a system administrator must establish in order to observe the signal. For example, if a device or network is in a server room, closet, store room, or the like, a system administrator or technician may be required to search the crowded spaces in order to ensure correct operation or to find an occurring error. In addition, due to the need for a system administrator to access the devices and specifically see the LEDs, the best use of space may not be possible. For example, room must be left between devices to ensure the visibility of each LED.
A further disadvantage of visual error signals is troubleshooting costs. Specifically, if a network or device within the network fails, the network manager must then apply both time and personnel to resolve the problem. For example, a network technician may take considerable time troubleshooting a network crash, resulting in possible network downtime and troubleshooting costs. In order to resolve the issue, the technician may have to debug the network by checking each LED on the entire system. This type of network debugging often takes considerable time to resolve, thus costing the network users and owners a large amount of money in lost productivity alone.
In order to overcome the deficiencies of the above stated LED indicators, many network system administrators and providers have established audio signals. For example, if a device, a network, or a device monitoring the network is running without error no noise is made. However, if an error or fault is occurring a noise may be emitted by the device, network, or device monitoring the network. Therefore, instead of needing to see the error indicators, a technician need only listen for the audio signal and follow the sound to the source.
Although the above stated solution further enhances network troubleshooting and establishes a much more efficient means of debugging a network, a technician must still monitor the system and track any errors using one or more of his senses. Thus, the network maintains the deleterious requirements of a staff of technicians maintaining constant monitoring of the network and the associated costs.